


Stay

by terracdta



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Grammarly is my beta, Human!Gakupo, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Bites, english is not my first language, vampire!Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracdta/pseuds/terracdta
Summary: Between blood, desire and love, they see each other again.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Kudos: 8





	Stay

The night gave sense to everything, alone in a desolated forest, they see each other again. There's a reason for their meeting, a reason for the emotions in their eyes, and a reason for their love.

The moon shines, but it feels darker with every step, getting closer, so painfully close, it's hard to resist the need to touch.

The desire to hug is there, too, but he can't move his arms. The only thing Kaito does is see the blood coming out of Gakupo’s cheek, the drops of it that went through his neck, and the smile on his lips. The urge for a kiss starts to show. He still can't move.

The taller man speaks, and it hurts. It always hurts. Even if he’s only repeating the same words.

When Gakupo opens his mouth, daggers go through his heart, unbearable pain shaking him. It’s a bittersweet feeling, because his voice is beautiful while the words rip him inside, but he can't say a thing. He never says a thing.

Kaito sees a tear go from the eye through the cut in his lover's cheek, and it goes down, now bloody and full of lies. He finds it irresistible.

And he moves, and he hugs, and he bites.

The metallic taste in his mouth, the body that quietly shakes in pain, and the "I love you" that comes out of the other's lips make him lose his mind.

Blood, blood, blood. It always comes to that. Gakupo loves the pain, and Kaito loves the blood, and they love each other more, or at least, he hopes.

The urge to kill comes, but it's quickly replaced by lust.

Gakupo drives him crazy, Kaito loves him madly, and he holds him tightly and wishes for a better tomorrow while his hands go through the pale naked skin, sounds of pleasure coming out of his lover's mouth, and he feels alive.

It's desire and love, completely losing control, but with every touch, kiss, and movement, he falls deeper for the man with those piercing dark eyes.

He loves how it feels, he loves how it tastes. He loves him.

And under a moon that shines but only makes everything darker, on some forest where the people never go near out of fear, lying on the wet ground, Kaito begs.

"Please stay with me."

Gakupo can only kiss him. And it's all he's ever needed.


End file.
